The Mayor's Daughter
by Lolathrien
Summary: UPDATED! Samantha Marie Palmer is tormented by dreams of past events. Then, she is forced to marry a man more evil then words. She isn't aloud to hang out with her friends, either. When she runs away, can a certain Brooklynite help? TOTALLY REVISED!
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Mayor's Daughter  
  
**Author:** Leah (swingin_newsy@yahoo.com, newsies_cheesecake@yahoo.com)   
  
**Rating:** PG   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this with he exception of Samantha, Anna, Anne, The Mayor, Dice, Mouse, Doll, Benji, Cap, the King Brothers and her cousin, aunt and uncle. Everyone else belongs to Disney. So ha! now you can't sue me! I own this plot and I claim rights to this story! Any MST must be sent to me so I can read it. I could always use a laugh!   
Wait! Dice technically belongs to my best friend, Tuck!  
  
**Summary:** Samantha Marie Palmer is tormented by dreams of past events. Then, she is forced to marry a man more evil then words. She isn't aloud to hang out with her friends, either. When she runs away, can a certain Brooklynite help? (fluffy)****

**Prologue**

Samantha Marie Palmer was a beauty, as her mother was, from the day she was born. Not gorgeous, but certainly one to look at. She was born the spitting image of her mother. Chocolate brown eyes, light brown-red-tinted hair, and small. She only reached 5'2" as her ultimate height. 

Samantha grew up with the best of the best. Her mother had inherited a million dollars from her rich grandmother just months before she was born. Samantha stayed a very happy child until she turned six, when her life changed forever. 

**Flashback**

It was early in the afternoon. Only 9o'clock. The boat containing Mr. Williamson and Samantha's father departed from the docks, swiftly leaving Mr. Williamson's large Estate on the riverside. 

Mrs. Anna Marie Palmer was waving energetically after her husband, holding her broken necklace with her waving hand, until it fell out of her hand, and into the water. She leant over to get it, and overbalanced. 

She fell into the water and drowned.

**End Flashback**

Years later, she ever so slightly recovered, but still had the horrible nightmare that had haunted her since the day her mother died, and an excessive fear of water.

One day, she was out picking corn as the man she knew to be her father rolled up in his carriage. He stepped out and looked at Samantha in her dirty dress with her pulled up messy hair. She looked slightly un-nerved, owing to livestock not far away.

"Samantha," he said, recognizing her as his daughter. "I've missed you."

"Hello, father," she replied. "It's nice to see you. Won't you come in?"

Hours later, she was ready to travel back to New York, where her life would start again, starting with her meeting Ms. Medda Larkson, her mother's old best friend, from back when she herself was a small child. That was her primary reason for even wanting to go.

At her fourth show, she was unaccompanied for the last 20 minutes, on account of her father having to leave for "official business" with his new girlfriend, whom he was to marry in a month's time. She had always felt a strong resentment toward Anne, especially since she had a very similar name to her real mother. She was spacing out, thinking a lot about the city, and picking out it's finer points when she heard a distinct New York accent.

"Hey! I know you!" a dirty Italian looking boy said. "You da Mayah's Daughtah!"

"Yes, I am. And you are?" she said, holding her hand out, as she was taught from an early age by her aunt and uncle. 

"I'm Racetrack Higgins," he said, shaking her hand. "I nevah met a goil dat was so important before. What you doin' heah?"

"She's a family friend," Sam said, looking at Medda.

"Are all of the Mayah's daughtah's as nice as you?" Racetrack asked. She was amazed that he was nice. Her father had always told her not to associate with people of "his type" as he put it. She had felt glad to meet one so nice, mainly because she knew it must've driven her father crazy.

"No. They're prissy from their rich parents' background. They think too much of themselves."

"Why don't you?" Race asked.

"I was raised on a farm with some of my worst fears. Livestock," she said. Then they both chuckled a bit, and from then on they were friends. Afterwards, she seemed to be running into his friends constantly. During her lifetime, she only met one who never liked her.

~*~

"You must marry him when you come of age," her new stepmother said.

"I do not want to marry Robert King. I have heard of his wickedness!" Samantha said. "I do not need to be a victim of it!" Samantha was appalled it was even suggested she do so. 'Now I have no choice but to do it,' she thought. She'd felt as if she could've killed someone. Or a chicken.

"You will marry him, or you will no longer be permitted to associate with those friends of yours!" her father shouted, getting slightly red faced.

"I wouldn't be able to associate with them if I agreed to marry that thing you call a man!" Samantha stormed out of her house and into her backyard. She climbed the fence and ran as fast as she could, without ever looking back.

She made one mistake. She let Jonathan and Robert see her as she ran by, without knowing it was them.That's where it all started.


	2. Chapter 1: Irving Hall

**Title:** The Mayor's Daughter  
  
**Author:** Leah (swingin_newsy@yahoo.com, newsies_cheesecake@yahoo.com)   
  
**Rating:** PG   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this with he exception of Samantha, Anna, Anne, The Mayor, Dice, Mouse, Doll, Benji, Cap, Salty, the King Brothers and her cousin, aunt and uncle. Everyone else belongs to Disney. So ha! now you can't sue me! I own this plot and I claim rights to this story! Any MST must be sent to me so I can read it. I could always use a laugh!   
Wait! Dice technically belongs to my best friend, Tuck!  
  
**Summary:** Samantha Marie Palmer is tormented by dreams of past events. Then, she is forced to marry a man more evil then words. She isn't aloud to hang out with her friends, either. When she runs away, can a certain Brooklynite help? (fluffy)

**Beta Credit to:** Morning Dew****

**Chapter 1: Irving Hall**

"What?" shouted Samantha Marie Palmer, turning as her pursuer, Jonathan King, tugged her arm.

"No one runs out on me bruddah! No one!" he shouted back, looking down at her maliciously.

"Fine! I'm no one," she retorted, wrenching her arm free, and running as fast as she could down the road.

He, unfortunately, was much faster than Samantha. So Jonathan caught up with her, and shoved her into an alley. At a glance, the road was deserted. Not a good thing.

"Now youse gonna get it, goil!" he said, bringing a balled fist back, and hitting her hard in the cheek.

She screamed as she reeled backward from the force of the blow. Jonathan looked as if he was about to wind up again, but stopped. He simply looked at her, lying there on the floor.

"I don't wanna hit ya. Rob'll get mad at me," he said, looking rather shy. "Let me take ya back home."

"Never!" she shrieked. 'Like I'll go home by my own will,' she thought.

"Dat's da las' time I try ta be nice ta you!" he yelled, advancing on her. He picked her up off the floor. Then he hit her again, but in the stomach instead.

 She fell to her knees, as she saw a figure in the opening.

"Ya shouldn't hit a goil, Johnny. I tought you was s'posed ta be a gen'leman," the figure said.

"Go home, Conlon! This ain't your territory!" Jonathan yelled, looking back.

Samantha gave the boy a pleading look that Jonathan, unfortunately, saw. Looking back at her, he said, "Don't you even t'ink about it brat!"

As he was saying this, the boy had run up behind him noiselessly. So when Jonathan turned around, there he was, just a few inches shorter than himself.

"Ya shouldn't hit a goil," he repeated. Then, in a blink of an eye, he took out his cane and hit Jonathan in the lower region. Then he whacked him in the head.

"He's gonna be out fer a bit," the boy said. Then stuck his cane back into his suspenders, and spit on Jonathan. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping Samantha to her feet. "I'm Spot." She was stunned. "I'll take ya home."

"No!" she shouted, having finally found her tongue.

"Okay," Spot said, nervously. "Wheah should I take ya, den?"

"You don't need to take me anywhere!" she said, feeling rather helpless. But then she heard a loud bang not to far off and said, "On second thought, Irving Hall!" She looked worried.

Spot was a bit mistified by what she'd said. 'Goils! Can't make up dere minds!' he thought. "Okay. I was on me way in dat direction anyways," he said, grabbing her hand and walking briskly, with Samantha just a step behind, looking rather disgruntled at being led by the hand down the road. 'This is poifect!' Spot thought. 'I was havin' a nice time, jus' makin my way to the Manhattan Lodgin' House to play some poker wit' Race an' Jack, and I HAD to be da hero an' save one o' da stupidest goils in New Yawk! I'm an idiot! From now on, I'm jus' gonna walk by. I'll be happier dat way!'

When they reached Irving Hall the doors were blocked by a flock of people exiting the building. They couldn't get in that way.

"Heah! Let's go in da back," he said, pulling her around the corner.

They opened the door and there was Medda.

Immediately, Samantha started bawling her eyes out. Spot happily let go of her, and she ran right into Medda's arms.

"Oh, Medda!" she shrieked. "I c-can't take it anymore!" she hiccoughed. This took Spot by surprise. 'It's happened before?' he thought. 'You'd think she'd be smart enough to preven' it from happnin'

"Shhh. It's alright, baby. What happened?" she asked lightly patting her head.

After a few seconds of silence, Spot said, "I'll ansah dat. Dis guy was hittin' her. Jonathan King. You know 'im?" he asked Medda.

"Oh my!" she said. " How dare he! He's too much bigger and stronger…he could've killed you!" she finished, with a worried look, and holding Samantha tighter.

"W'a's goin' on heah, Medda?" Racetrack said, entering the room. "Sam!" he shouted as he realized who the girl was. "Are you okay?" he asked striding over.

Sam let go of Medda, and looked at Race. She tried to wipe away some tears. "Race!" she said miserably.

"Sam! What 'appened! Ya got a huge bruise on ya cheek!" he said. Then he saw Spot. "Spot! You didn't..." he started, but Sam cut him off.

"No! Race...if it weren't for Spot, I'd probably be dead," she said, looking at Spot. Tears started flowing from her eyes, and she fell to her knees.

Everyone rushed over to her. That's when Jack, Mush, Blink, Skittery and Boots walked in.

"What's wrong Sam? You ain't never cried this hard before!" they all heard Race say.

"What!" Jack blurted out. "Sammy!" Then Jack, Blink and Mush rushed over, just as Sam flung her arms around Race's neck. Boots was glued to the spot in total shock. Skittery just turned out and walked away, indifferent. Blink and Mush felt as if their hearts were being removed.

Spot stood up then, and backed away a little, not knowing what to do. 'Why did Skitts leave?' Spot thought, mystified.

'Who is dis goil?' he thought. 'And how does all a dem know her?' He looked at her. She was so small, her medium length brown hair all in a mess, sobbing on Race's shoulder. She was so helpless.

"Where did he hit you dear?" Medda asked. Sam didn't answer.

"In da stomach an' da cheek," Spot said.

"Oh Sam," said Race. "Who was it? I'll kill 'im!"

"Well, he ain't 'xactly moving right now," Spot said.

"We heah for ya, Sam," Jack said, pushing Race out of the way, and giving her a big hug. He was full of all different emotions. He was angry, sad and worried all at once. He felt the need to hurt whoever it was who hurt his 'little sister.'

Boots, having finally gotten over the shock, now came over and joined the group of surrounding people.

Spot was just standing in the corner, still, quiet, and very nervous. 'How could dis happen?' he thought. He was more confused than anybody, and he thought he knew more about it than anybody. But Medda knew. Medda knew and she was about ready to hire a hit man to kill the King brothers, she was that angry.

"You can't stay here, Sam," Medda said. "I wish you could, but they'll find you here."

"Yeah. We can't take ya to da lodgin' house heah. Dey found ya las' time," said Mush.

'How many times has dis happened?' Spot thought.

"Then where can I go Race? Jack?" she said wiping her eyes, and letting go of Jack.

Race looked to his right, and there was Spot, nervous and resigned. He stood up and walked over to him. Mush and Blink created what they called a 'Sammy Sandwich.' They were always thinking alike, Race, Blink, Mush and Sam. It was like their brains were connected.

"Spot," Race whispered. "Sam is like a sistah ta me. Can you guys in Brooklyn take care of her?" he said anxiously. "Please?" Spot thought for a second. He looked over at the boys, all kneeling on the floor with worried looks on their faces. Everyone except Sam was looking at him, anxiously awaiting his reply. "Please," Race whispered again. Race was more worried than anybody in the room. He was itching to take her away from New York and get her away from everything that tortured her, especially the Kings Brothers.

"Well, she can't lodge wit da boys, but I got me own place, and she can stay wit me deah," Spot said. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why am I lettin' myself get roped inta this? An' now I can't play poker! An' I was feelin' lucky Tanight, too! I prob'ly would'a won, too.' He was inwardly moping by this time.

All of the boys let out their held breath. Race let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Tanks, Spot," Jack said. "Don't know what we'd do widdout ya."


	3. Chapter 2: The Mayor's Daughter

**Title:** The Mayor's Daughter  
  
**Author:** Leah (swingin_newsy@yahoo.com, newsies_cheesecake@yahoo.com)   
  
**Rating:** PG   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this with he exception of Samantha, Anna, Anne, The Mayor, Dice, Mouse, Doll, Benji, Cap, Salty, the King Brothers and her cousin, aunt and uncle. Everyone else belongs to Disney. So ha! now you can't sue me! I own this plot and I claim rights to this story! Any MST must be sent to me so I can read it. I could always use a laugh!   
Wait! Dice technically belongs to my best friend, Tuck!  
  
**Summary:** Samantha Marie Palmer is tormented by dreams of past events. Then, she is forced to marry a man more evil then words. She isn't aloud to hang out with her friends, either. When she runs away, can a certain Brooklynite help? (fluffy)

**Beta Credit to:** Morning Dew

**Chapter 2: The Mayor's Daughter.**

"Youse bettah get goin'. If ya don't, dey'll find ya heah," said Mush, helping Sam up.

She gave him as big a hug as a girl her size can, and a kiss on the cheek. "You be careful, okay? I don' know what I'd do if I lost ya," whispered Mush.

'This is so mushy, it makes me sick,' Spot thought. 

"I'll come by tamarrah, Sam. I promise. Sweet dreams," Jack said, giving her a hug and a kiss, and practically engulfing her.

'Give me a break,' Spot thought, feeling rather annoyed. 'Maybe next time he'll ask if he can come to my place!'

"Don't cry. It kills me," whispered Blink in his hug. "I love ya."

"I won't cry just because you said not to, Blinky," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Blinky?' Spot mouthed. 'There's nothing I say or think about that, it's so repulsive,' he thought, feeling the urge to barf.

"If anyone gives ya problems, jus' tell me an' I'll soak 'im for ya," Boots said, straight into her ear since he's one of the only Newsies who can.

"What it's already been done?" Sam said.

"Then I'll soak 'im again!" he replied, earning a lick on the nose by Sam.

"Gotcha!" she giggled. 

"Ev'ry time..." he said, wiping his nose and laughing a bit.

'Ew,' Spot thought at a loss for anything better to think. His expression was priceless. It was distorted as if there was a really disgusting smell directly under his nose with a particularly repulsive looking bit of trash.

Finally, Race. "It prob'ly ain't nuttin' youse already hoid, but I love ya. Ya like me little sistah. Be careful, sweet dreams, and remembah always stay neah Spot. I'll see ya tamorrah. I love ya," he repeated, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

'I feel like I'm gonna barf,' Spot thought as Race walked over to him, holding Sam at his side.

"Now youse bettah take good care'a her," he said softly.

Spot looked at Sam and thought, 'I can't believe I'm doin' dis!' Instead he said, rather awkwardly, "Yer goin' soft Race. But don't worry 'bout it."

Race smiled and said, "Be good, Sammy. And remembah what I told ya." He gave her one last kiss goodbye, and then Spot and Sam set out for Brooklyn, Spot thinking 'Gag. Gag. Gagging.'

Sam was a bit hesitant to go with Spot. He didn't seem like he really wanted her there. Besides, she was afraid of him, the same way she's afraid of everything else.

About three minutes after they left, Sam fell, barely able to stand. She'd been fighting the urge to fall ever since they set out. Spot pretended not to notice until he realized she wasn't following him.

He turned around and asked, "You okay?"

"Ow," she said. 'This is just great,' she thought. 'Perfect. Now he's gonna think I'm totally helpless.' "I'm fine," she sighed. Then she tried to stand, but she passed out as soon as she got to her feet.

"Great." Spot said when he caught her. "Just great. First I have to miss a poker game for her and now I have to carry her home! I'm gonna have to sleep on the floor, too! I already hate her," he said walking down the street. Everyone he passed could tell he was mad, and avoided him completely as he mumbled about stupid little rich girls.

He started to think about her, when an old thought popped into his head. 

**Flashback**

"Hey, Spot!" yelled Race down the street.

"Hiya, Race. Where ya been? I been waitin' for ya. I can't wait forevah!" Spot replied when Race had caught up with him. "So how many papes d'ya sell taday?

"Uh…'round forty. You?" Race replied.

"Ooh, 'bout eighty, I t'ink," Spot replied, vaguely remembering the number.

"Yeah. Dat headline was nuttin'. 'Sides, I don't wanna sell sumt'in dat could make Sam look bad. An' i didn' feel like readin' da article," Race had said.

"Who's Sam?" he'd asked.

"Samantha's da Mayah's daughtah. She's a friend a mine," Race had said, taking out a paper, and pointing to a shot of Sam, Medda, Jack and himself.

"I didn't see dat earliah," Spot said, taking the paper out of his hands.

"It's pretty hidden," was his only reply as they walked down to Sheepshead Bay.

**End Flashback**

'Well,' he thought, mystified. "Dat's odd. Who'd soak da Mayah's daughtah? An' why?'

~*~

Finally, he reached Brooklyn. The still noisy lodging house was right next to his place, but instead of going straight to his small 'house' next door, he went inside.

"Hey, Benji!" he yelled to a 10-year-old boy standing in the lobby. "Can ya tell all of 'em ta quiet down before I come in?"

"Okay, Spot," he said, looking at the bundle in his arms. "Boys! Boys!" Benji shouted when he went in the bedroom. "Spot's comin'!" That quieted them down considerably. 

Then, Spot walked in and observed the boys for a second. "Boys. I'se need ya'll ta be quiet tonight. I ain't gonna be sellin' any papes tamorrah..." Spot started to say.

"Wow! Boss! Why ain't ya sellin'? You ain't nevah missed a woik day before!" said the seventeen-year-old Dice.

"Cuz! I ha's ta watch a goil. See?" he said, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Woohoo!" someone in the back said.

Spot just rolled his eyes and said "Nevah in a million years! Catch ya latah boys."

"Bye, Spot!" said various Newsies.

Spot walked out and bumped right into Salty.

"Watch it, Salty!" he said, walking back to his small home next door. 


	4. Chapter 3: Snap! OOH!

**Title:** The Mayor's Daughter  
  
**Author:** Leah (swingin_newsy@yahoo.com, newsies_cheesecake@yahoo.com)   
  
**Rating:** PG   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this with he exception of Samantha, Anna, Anne, The Mayor, Dice, Mouse, Doll, Benji, Cap, Salty, the King Brothers and her cousins, aunt and uncle. Everyone else belongs to Disney. So ha! now you can't sue me! I own this plot and I claim rights to this story! Any MST must be sent to me so I can read it. I could always use a laugh!   
Wait! Dice technically belongs to my best friend, Tuck!  
  
**Summary:** Samantha Marie Palmer is tormented by dreams of past events. Then, she is forced to marry a man more evil then words. She isn't aloud to hang out with her friends, either. When she runs away, can a certain Brooklynite help? (fluffy)

**Beta Credit To:** Morning Dew

**Author's Note:** This story is definitely better the second time around... But anyway, I want you all to know that the story is finished, I'm just really slow at typing. So adding anybody else in might mess with my plot. Sorry, sphinx.

**Chapter 3: Snap! OOH!**

Samantha awoke with a start the next morning. She was all alone, and she didn't know where she was. All of her thoughts from the previous evening were blurred, and most of what she could make out was a boy that she didn't notice. She was in an uncomfortable bed covered in a wool blanket. Next to her on the floor was another blanket, but it wasn't wool. It was very thin. 'Who would use a blanket that thin in the fall?' she thought. 'It's November.' Then she started to think. 'Maybe someone who would need ransom money!'

She was a little unsettled until she saw a note at the foot the bed, in Racetrack's handwriting. She let out a sigh of relief as she picked up the note.

**Sammy,**

     **We went to pick up some food. Medda gave us some money to spend on you. We picked up some of your stuff from Medda's too. We'll be back soon, babykins.**

**Racetrack**

**P.S. We think you should take a bath. Skitts is coming over.**

Samantha's heart skipped a beat when she found out Skittery was coming. When she got out of the bed her feet got entangled in the covers and she fell to the ground face first thinking, 'Not again!' She covered her face with her arms instinctively just before she hit the ground.

"OW!" she yelled as she hit the ground. "I haven't encountered splinters since the farm," she said, picking herself up and walking over to a room she thought was the bathroom, but it was a closet. She looked around the room until she saw another door. She stumbled over to it, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. This time it was the right door. She went in and found a bath already run for her with a bag full of clothes next to it, along with a towel.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can handle filling a tub," she sighed. 'I think,' she thought.

She took her bath quickly, not sure how long they'd been gone, or when they'd get back. As she was getting out, she heard a knock at the door and she jumped, bumping into a small table, knocking it over.

The knocking stopped, and she got dressed, very quickly. She was cleaning up the mess she had made when a boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes opened the door. He had a cane with him. 

She was still holding a wooden box when he started advancing on her. Sam was rooted to her spot with fear. She didn't know this boy, and he looked really mean. He snatched the box back from her, and set it on the table. 

"What are ya doin' heah?" the boy asked menacingly. "Who are you?"

"I...I..." Sam stuttered. She didn't know exactly what to say. Even if she could, she'd be too scared to say anything. 

The boy grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the room. "Tryin' ta steal sumthin', huh?" he said. "Not in Brooklyn." He started putting more pressure on Sam's wrists, and twisting them.

"Stop it!" Sam said. "I'm not trying..."

"SALTY!" Spot yelled as he opened the door. "STOP IT!"

Salty let go, and backed away, confused, dropping sam to the floor. Skittery let out a faint chuckle from the doorway, and then gasped as Mush hit him in the back of the head, and Race elbowed him in the stomach. Spot pushed Salty out of the door. "I'll deal wit' ya latah," he said, as Salty made a pained expression and ran back towards the lodging house.

Race pushed Spot out of the way and kneeled down next to Sam. Mush pushed Skittery and Spot out of the way to get a better view, almost dropping the bag of food.

"Are you okay, babykins?" Race asked, fussing over her. He started examining her arms with a worried expression. Spot looked slightly revolted thinking 'Babykins?' He moved over to the busted sofa he'd swiped from outside and sat on it as it made a groaning noise. Skittery was pretending to barf as he closed the door, and Mush elbowed him in the ribs.

"Race!" Sam said, pulling her arms out of his reach. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Race said. "It looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine! But I'm hungry. So what did you get?!" Sam said excitedly, standing up. 'They always choose good food,' she thought happily.

"Well," said Mush as Race got to his feet. "We got rolls, buttah, sausage an' apple juice. Ya fav'rite!" Mush finished, smiling at the food as he dumped the boxes onto the bed and sat down on it himself. Skittery immediately took 3 rolls and a sausage.

"You sure do know the way to a girl's heart Mush," Sam said, picking up a roll and buttering it with her finger.

"Didn't ya heah?" Skittery said, leaning against the door. "Mush is a dog now." He chuckled at his little joke, but no one else did.

"Be nice Skittery," Sam said, sucking the butter off her fingers.

"Aw, shuddup!" he said, shoving the sausage into his mouth.

"Skittery! BACK OFF!" Race said angrily, taking 2 of the rolls away from him.

"Yeah!" Spot said. "She ain't done nuttin' to ya!" Spot didn't much like her yet, but that didn't mean he was going to let people be mean to her.

"Oh! And you would know. Right, Spot?" Skittery retorted vehemently.

"SKITTERY! You know she ain't done nuttin' to ya!" Mush yelled, looking murderous.

Race's face was getting red, and said, "Watch it or ya gonna find yaself on da ground bleedin' from ya ears!"

"Boys," Sam said, stepping in between Skittery and Race. "Calm down. Everything's all right. Just take some food and eat. Try the rolls," she said to Spot. "They're delicious."

Immediately everyone in the room calmed down, as Sam handed each of the boys a roll, and started to finish her own.

'Why does she let Skittery be mean to 'er?" Spot thought. 'How can she be so calm? Does she nevah stick up fer herself?' he thought as Sam sat on Mush's lap. She was giggling at something Mush had just said, that Spot hadn't heard. He shook his head and smiled a little as everyone in the room started eating.

"How old are ya?" Spot asked, trying to start some conversation.

"17," she said. "I turn 18 in about seven months. Why?"

"I got lots a questions ta ask," was Spot's reply.

"Shoot," she said patiently, eager to answer any questions he had.

"Where ya from? You ain't from New Yawk," he added.

"Actually, I am," she said, biting into a sausage. Then, speaking with her mouth full, said, "I mean, I was born here, and I lived here about six years when I was little. But my dad sent me off to a farm in Virginia just before I was about to turn seven. I hated him for it. I still do, but what's done is done, I have to move on..."

"Sorry for askin', but why did he send ya off ta Vaginia?" 

"My mother died and my father was too much of a coward to keep me with him because I look 'just like her.'" she said coolly. "He took me back when he started running for Mayor. So now I'm a tool to promote his image. If he'd lost, I'd be back on that farm with Aunty Sara and Uncle Tom, and I could go play by the river with my cousins. Little Agatha loves the river over there. Personally, I wouldn't go near it. That's what John was for." She smiled a bit as she ended. Spot thought, 'What a drama queen.'

She took another bite of her sausage and said, "Where are Blink and Jack?"

"Oh, Jack? He's comin'. He had some trouble wit' Sarah. And Kid is supposed ta be on 'is way," Skittery said in a bored voice.

"So where'd ya meet dese guys? Bein' the Mayah's Daughtah, and all..." Spot added.

"I sat next to Race during one of Medda's shows, and when both of us went backstage to wait for her, we started talking and he was the first person my age I was allowed to talk to who wasn't a stuck up little snob," she finished, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"No mattah what, ya always manage ta drink like you was home," Race said. "Even if ya eat like a pig."

"Don't say pig," she said. "Pig's are evil. They are part of the devil's army."

"How'd ya meet Medda?" Spot asked, looking a bit less suspicious, way more confused and feeling slightly more at ease.

"She was a friend of my mother and father. She was a bit upset with him when he sent me to Virginia, but now that I'm back they get a long much better. Being the daughter of teh Mayor does have **some** perks, you know," she replied with sneaky smile, emphasizing the word "some."

"What's bad about it?" he asked, taken aback.

"Reporters, snobbish sons and daughters of rich people, and sometimes I can't even talk to Race or Mush," she gave Mush a little hug when she said his name. "or any of the other boys in public. It's unfair."

"I'm...here..." Jack panted opening the door. "What did...I miss?"

"Hey, Jack," Sam said softly, smiling.

"Hey, Sammy. You bettah?" he asked, walking over to give her a hug.

"Can't ya tell," Skittery said in a joking tone. "Twitchy's fine"

"Skittery!" Jack said, stopping in his tracks, and turning to face Skittery, outraged. Mush and Race were noticeably angry and Mush almost stood up, but Sam just tried to calm him down. "Why ya gotta do dat? Put 'er down all da time?"

"It's okay Jacky," Sam said, standing up. "Now do I get my hug or what?" she said, getting away from the subject of Skittery.

'Twitchy?' Spot thought, utterly confused.

"Ah! C'mere you!" he said, holding out his arms.

"Hey, Race," Spot whispered, as Sam hugged Jack like a brother. "What's da deal wit' Skitts? Why's 'e bein' so mean?" he asked.

"She likes Skittery. He don't like her, so he's really mean abo't it," Race whispered, lighting a cigar. "So," he asked, raising his voice to a normal level. "Who pays for ya house?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't really know, Race. But whoevah it was, would'a paid fer a place fer all da Brooklyn Newsies. But dey like stayin' up late and bein' noisy. Dat's why i took da oppatunity," he said. "I'd sure like ta thank dat poi'son. 

"You're welcome," Sam said, sitting back down on Mush's lap.

"What?" Spot said, with the utmost confusion a person can possibly have.

"Yeah, I convinced Daddy to pay for better housing for Newsies and actual housing for poor children. Manhattan wouldn't take it, Harlem wouldn't take it, and neither did Long Island. You took it and some girls and boys in Queens took it. One of the Bronx lodging houses took it, but we're repairing their old one, too. The children whom can't work get some food rations," she finished sweet as sugar. 

'I don't think she meant to sound that sweet," Spot thought, befuddled. "Well, um..." he said uncomfortably.

"Don't bother," Sam said as the door opened, and Blink walked in. "Blinky!" she shrieked. She jumped off Mush lap and ran to hug him.

"Sammy!" he said as she ran into his arms. It looked as if they were siblings who hadn't seen each other for years. 

"Sorry, I'm late fellas. I had a run in wit' Spike," he said, still grasping Sam close to him.

'Blinky forgot his vest,' Mush thought, knowing what would happen next.

'His suspenders are exposed,' Sam thought happily. When Blink let go, she ran up behind him, and snapped his suspenders, over and over again saying "Snap! OOOH! Snap! OOOH! Snap! OOOH!" She stopped and said "Does it hurt yet?"

"Yes! Now stop!" Blink shouted, trying to get at her, still facing the guys.

"Okay! SNAP! OOH! SNAP! OOH!" she giggled.

Then, Blink turned around, and quick as lightning, started to tickle her.

"ATTACK!" Mush shouted as he ran over to join Blink in what they call "The Tickle Mission." The room was filled with the sound of laughter from almost every person in the room. Skittery didn't laugh. He just walked out the open door, appalled.

"Ev'ry time!" Race said exasperated.

"Well it is enta'tainment!" Jack chuckled. 

"Dis goil's off her Trolley," Spot said shaking his head.

"Thank...you..." Sam gasped between giggles. "Stop...it!" she managed to get out through fits of laughter.

"C'mon Blink! At least close da door!" Race said.


	5. Chapter 4: MOO!

**Title:** The Mayor's Daughter  
  
**Author:** Leah (swingin_newsy@yahoo.com, newsies_cheesecake@yahoo.com)   
  
**Rating:** PG   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this with he exception of Samantha, Anna, Anne, The Mayor, Dice, Mouse, Doll, Benji, Cap, Salty, the King Brothers and her cousin, aunt and uncle. Everyone else belongs to Disney. So ha! Now you can't sue me! I own this plot and I claim rights to this story! Any MST must be sent to me so I can read it. I could always use a laugh!   
Wait! Dice technically belongs to my best friend, Tuck!  
  
**Summary:** Samantha Marie Palmer is tormented by dreams of past events. Then, she is forced to marry a man more evil then words. She isn't aloud to hang out with her friends, either. When she runs away, can a certain Brooklynite help?

**Chapter 4: Moo**

The day went by as a blur. There was a lot of tickling, snapping of suspenders, and loads of watching on Spot's part.

By the end of the day Samantha was a bit on edge about being alone with Spot. She'd wished one of the others had stayed. She didn't have a clue what to do around him. He was like a foreigner in her mind's eye. She knew she could trust him, but she didn't know whether he was willing to trust her.

Samantha went into the bathroom to change into her nightdress. It was white and gauzy, with quarters sewn into the bottom. When she came out Spot was standing there, suspenders hanging down, shoes off, hat off, shirt off, looking around the room.

She stood there looking at him. 'Oh my...' she thought. 'I never would have guessed a poor boy would look that gorgeous....' She had no intention of making it looked like she cared, but she was having a hard time of it.

After a few minutes, he looked up from his search and asked, "Hey. 'Ave you seen a dawk brown box about dis big?" He held his arms about a foot apart. "It gots an angel cawved on top."

"Um..." she said, shaking out of her trance. "I-I think I saw it in the bathroom?"

"T'anks," he said, walking past her and into the bathroom. Sam went to sit down on the old couch, with the image of Spot in her head. Her mind wouldn't release the image no matter how hard she tried to keep it out of her head.

Spot went into the bathroom to get his box. He just looked at it for a few seconds, as he usually does, tracing the angel with his finger. But this time, he was thinking of something that hadn't crossed his mind until recently. Samantha. 

'All I'se found out taday is dat she's 'fraid a horses, fire and wadda, an' dat her eye twitches w'en she's angry and w'en she's scahed,' he thought. That's when he realized it. 'She been all I t'ought 'bout since I saw her!' He stared at her out the door. 'You like her,' said a voice in the back of his head, taunting him. 'No! I-it's crazy! I...' he thought, looking away, and closing his eyes tightly. His eyes, however, disagreed with him. In seconds, he was staring at her again. She was very still, just staring at the wall. Her skin looked brighter than it had been, and her hair looked more radiant. And yet, the air around her seemed to glow. 'No. I'm 'maginin' it!' he thought. He picked up the box, looking at it again, brought it out, and sat down on the bed. He took the string from around his neck and twisted the key in the box lock. Sam turned her head when she heard it click.

"Can I see?" she asked, walking over. 

'She looks so innocent,' he thought. 'See?' that taunting voice said again. 'You haven't even thought of a response to her question yet. You like her!' "Yeah." He was stunned at what he'd said. 'I'm so glad I made a fake bottom wit' mahbles!' he thought. "See," he said. "Nuttin' special. Jus' me mahbles."

"Uh huh," she said, smiling skeptically. "That's why it's under lock and key, right?" She sat down next to Spot and put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, this box looks far to deep for it to be that shallow. If you don't want me to see inside it, just say so. I'd understand."

"Why are you 'fraid a wadda?" he asked, changing the subject and closing the box carefully, locking it again.

"Well," she said, her smile fading. "It's a long story," she said biting her lip.

"Oh," he said, knowing it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "What'd ya do in Vaginia?" he asked.

"I worked on a farm with my aunt, uncle and cousin," she replied, her smile returning. "We grew strawberries and pumpkins and we..." she winced at the final thought.

"What?" Spot asked, confused.

She looked down at the floor. "We raised cows," twitch, "horses," twitch, "pigs and chickens!" twitch, twitch. Then her eye just kept twitching.

"Do ya jus' not like fahm animals?" Spot asked, trying to look into Samantha's face.

"Yes," she replied, looking back at him. "Especially cows," she said, eyes wide. "Cows are evil animals! The only good thing about cows is that they make cheese and milk and steak and things like that. Especially cheese!" she said, all in a rush.

Spot chuckled at that.

"What? What's so funny?" Samantha asked, looking at him, thinking 'He has such a cute laugh!' Then she started to laugh, too.

"Nuttin'! I's jus'...cows?!" he chuckled, holding his side.

"HEY! A cow almost chewed my hand off **AND** one pushed me into the water!" she retorted, her eye twitching again.

"MOO!" Spot said, laughing really hard now.

"It's not funny!" she said, hitting his shoulder and smiling.

"Le's jus' go ta sleep," he said, suppressing the rest of his laughs. He got up and moved to the couch. "Youse can sleep in me bed," he said, lying down.

"Thank you, but are you sure?" she asked, concerned. "That's a rather lumpy couch."

"Yeah, now lay down and toin da light off," he said, fluffing his pillow. 'She's so considerate, isn't she?' said the nagging voice. He growled a bit, but it was barely audible where Sam was, so she hadn't heard. 

"All right. Goodnight Spot," she said, turning the light off and getting under the small amount of covers Spot had for his bed.

"MOOOO!" was his only reply.

"Oh! Shut up!" she said, sticking her tongue out at the figure on the couch.

"OOOH! New headline! Mayor's Daughter Uses Shuddup!"

"Yeah, well get over it!" she said laying down. 

"G'night," Spot said with a chuckle, as they both drifted off into a dream filled sleep.


End file.
